Owlfoot
“I… I won’t go with you. My mother lays here, and I just… I can’t believe you! You know who I loved? The Spiritwing I grew up with. The one who was stubborn and lovable. Not the one that betrayed her blood-clan. Get out of my sight.” - Owlfoot to Spiritwing regarding her decision to leave StreamClan in The Dark Hope Owlfoot is a large, sturdy, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with funny little ginger paws, and white rings around his piercing yellow eyes. He is the son of Shadepoppy and Morselrush, but has no living siblings. (While Shadepoppy did give birth to a 2nd litter, that cost her life, the kits didn't live. You can see the litter here.) He is the former mate of Spiritwing, and Willowwind's current mate. He is the father of; Pinetooth, Lilyblossom, Sunleaf, Foxjump and Dustflight. He is also the (unknowing) father of Ebonygaze, Emberstripe, Furzepelt, Icewhisker and Sootpaw. He is the former deputy of BrookClan. In The Books The Last Kit He is first seen in the nursery when the kits' begin to chatter about hunting, joining in briefly until his mother Shadepoppy shushes him and pulls him back into his nest. When Brookkit goes to see the apprentices' den, it's mentioned that Owlkit was apprenticed and is now Owlpaw, residing in the apprentices' den with Strikepaw, Eveningpaw, Spiritpaw, Kindlepaw, Spottedpaw, Blackpaw and Ravenpaw. He is later seen curled up tightly in his nest, with Spiritpaw meowing at him, as well as nudging and prodding him, to try and get him to move, exclaiming that there was fresh-kill to hunt. He eventually lifts his head from his nest, asking if they had brought back catmint for his mother yet, revealing that Shadepoppy is sick with greencough. Ravenpaw tells him that it's Lionstar's decision, and they hadn't been told to get any. He is briefly mentioned as being the kit Shadepoppy had nursed at her belly when she kits while ill with greencough. He is seen pacing back and forth in front of the nursery during this, Brookpaw commenting that it must be hard to know that his mother could join StarClan any time. He pushes and shoves his way inside when Morselrush gives a sorrowful yowl, and is seen grieving for Shadepoppy at his father's side. He is later named Owlfoot, alongside Spiritwing, Kindlestrike, Spottedeye, Blackrose, Ravenwing, Beeflight and Chestnutheart. He is among the group of young warriors that Brooklight goes over to sit with at a clan meeting. Owlfoot is mentioned as being missing when Brooklight goes to order patrols and hunting parties, but it's briefly mentioned that he has Willowpaw to worry about. This reveals that he was given Willowpaw as an apprentice. It is also briefly mentioned that he was now mates with Spiritwing. Owlfoot is later seen with Spiritwing and Spottedeye, each taking turns sharing tongues and sharing news. Kindlestrike later mentions Owlfoot when he says that he should make sure his sister (Spiritwing) isn't driving him insane. The three are later seen engaged in conversation, with Brooklight noting that Owlfoot is smiling. The Dark Hope Robinclaw calls out to Owlfoot as he and Spiritwing are seen walking across the clearing. He rolls his eyes and trots over with his very hesitant mate. He mentions that Chestnutheart picks fights with every cat that he can, and that he acted like he was the deputy even though he wasn't. He is assigned by Brooklight to Thistlefoot's morning patrol, alongside Aspenstreak, Paintedwing and Willowwind. It is mentioned briefly that Willowwind chooses to stand next to him, much to Spiritwing's clear irritation. Brooklight later orders Owlfoot to join the battle party against the attacking StoneClan cats. He lashes his tail and nods, stating that they'd regret stepping onto their territory. During Brooklight's leadership ceremony, he is approached by a brown tabby she-cat who he identifies as bearing a strong resemblance to Owlfoot, and realizes that it's Shadepoppy, Owlfoot's mother. When she gives her gift of mother's love, Brooklight finds this fitting as she had raised Owlfoot. When Chestnutheart invites cats to his 'perfect clan', Spiritwing wants to go and asks Owlfoot to go with her so they could have the life, and kits, that they always dreamed of. Owlfoot steps back, and states that he won't go as his mother was buried where they were and he hisses that she isn't the same and that he wants her out of his sight. She scampers back towards Chestnutheart with her tail between her legs, the mateship between the two presumably ending. He is seen in the aftermath huddled with Willowwind, Bluejay and Robinclaw, all of them shuddering. He is noted as looking heartbroken and betrayed by his former mate's betrayal of her clan. Owlfoot is among a hunting party that returns empty-pawed during leaf-bare, telling Brookstar that the prey's already gone scarce. He laments that they likely wouldn't have enough fresh-kill to feed all the new mouths, but Brookstar tries to reassure him that they'd be okay as long as no new mouths arrived that leaf-bare. They exchange nods, before Owlfoot trots off to go be with his small group of friends. Owlfoot is hesitantly seen taking some fresh-kill to Gingerlight, the only elder of the clan. Owlfoot is seen eagerly accepting his new apprentice in Duskpaw, the two exchanging big grins before touching noses. He guides him away, noted as being ready to start training as soon as possible. It's noted that ever since Willowwind moved into the nursery, Owlfoot regularly checks up on her, usually bringing her fresh-kill. Owlfoot later has to step in and tell Bramblekit off when she won't let go of Duskpaw's prized catch, sending the small she-kit scrambling wildly back to the nursery. He is seen encouraging his apprentice it was a brilliant catch, before telling him to go take fresh-kill to Gingerlight which he begrudgingly does so. When Willowwind's kits come, Owlfoot is seen darting from the warriors' den to the nursery in a hurry. His meows of encouragement can later be heard coming from inside the nursery. After the kitting, he is seen purring, commenting that Willowwind did amazing and that their kits were beautiful, to which she responds tiredly that she knows. After giving his mate loving licks and nuzzles all over her head, he introduces his kits to Brookstar one-by-one. They are named Pinekit, Lilykit, Sunkit Foxkit, and Dustkit. Owlfoot is seen on the rim of the gathered cats during a clan meeting, Brookstar noting that he'd likely be right back to the nursery once the meeting finished. The Sun Path When the rogue Spiritwing states to Brookstar that she was expecting kits, he mentions that she settled down fast. But he then reminds himself that Owlfoot and Willowwind had also settled relatively fast, as they already had five kits together, so he was in no position to remark about it. He is seen laying beside Willowwind, watching their kits tumble and play in front of them. He is seen grooming Willowwind, and making sure his kits don't wander off too far. It is revealed that Owlfoot had fathered Spiritwing's kits. Brookstar mentions that Owlfoot is the only other cat with white rings around his eyes, like the ones Ebonykit and Emberkit had inherited. Brookstar briefly mentions that Owlfoot doesn't need to know about his kits with Spiritwing, as they had been adopted and would be known as Roseivy and Thornstripe's kits instead. He is briefly seen sharing tongues with Willowwind, while their kits are sun-bathing in front of them. It is later noted that he left Willowwind to nap with their still sun-bathing kits. When Willowwind's kits are apprenticed, and she is relieved of her queen duties, Owlfoot is seen looking happy about this and demanding that they would be together on patrols, hunting and border. Cinderfall seems fine with obliging to his demands. Brookstar notes that just hearing Owlfoot come forward about Duskpaw's success in his final exam has brought a new hope into his life. A Dangerous Omen When Cinderfall steps down from her deputy position after she falls pregnant, Owlfoot is chosen by Brookstar to be the new deputy. He is seen looking agape, but finally proceeding up highrocks at encouragement from both the leader and his mate Willowwind. After the ceremony, he is practically pounced on by his five excited kits, all over the moon with excitement with their father being chosen to be deputy. When Dapple begins to freak during Flintpaw's apprentice naming ceremony, Owlfoot mutters that things aren't looking good. He later steps in when Gingerlight pins the rogue she-cat to the ground, demanding that she get off her. When Dapple tries to strike him, he intercepts and gives a warning slash with his own claws. When he is about to take chase when she flees the camp, Brookstar tells him it's not worth it and that if she knew better, she'd keep her mouth shut about the location of BrookClan's camp. Brookstar later asks Owlfoot while he's assigning patrols if he can be assigned to one. Owlfoot agrees, and gives Brookstar lead position of the morning patrol, alongside Ravenwing, Paintedwing, Hazelleaf, Goldenhawk and Rockstep. He then assigns the two hunting parties, led by Snowdrift and Jadeclaw, then decides to lead the sun-high border patrol himself. He takes with him Poppyscent, Ravineclaw, Ivyfern and Kindlestrike. Owlfoot is the first to notice when Brookstar's party returns injured after a battle with a PineClan border patrol, and gallops frantically over to them. When Brookstar informs him of what happened, he ushers them all to go get their wounds looked after by Berryclaw. He then bitterly adds to Ravenwing not to pick fights with their neighbours. Brookstar tries to go for fresh-kill, but Owlfoot insists that he needs to get his wounds looked after. When Brookstar reluctantly agrees, and orders Owlfoot to add an extra cat to each party in case blood needed to be spilled, he goes silent briefly before firmly nodding that he understands. Brookstar later mentions that he'll inform Owlfoot to tell the patrol cats to protect their territory no matter what, even if blood needed to be spilled to do so. Owlfoot is seen walking alongside Brookstar when they go to Fisch's Bay for a meeting with StoneClan and CloudClan. When Pinetooth is named, Owlfoot is seen trying to stay perfectly still where he's perched with Brookstar on highrocks, but the pride in his eyes is as unwavering as it is in Willowwind's eyes. Owlfoot calls to Brookstar when Morning Star and a small group of Tribe of the Northern Stream cats arrive in BrookClan's camp. He is seen with his tail waving, trying to garner Brookstar's attention. After the encounter, he's the first to approach Brookstar and ask what that was about. When Brookstar blurts that he'd like Cinderfall back as his deputy, Cinderfall retorts that he already has Owlfoot. She then inquires about how he'd feel about being kicked from the deputy position. Brookstar mentions that while Owlfoot does make a good deputy, he isn't her. Owlfoot is seen among the cats in the battle party for The Great Battle. Forest of Silence Owlfoot is first seen staring at the limp body of his leader, a sense of dread washing over him. He briskly tears himself away to throw himself back in the fray, throwing himself at a PineClan cat that had cornered Poppyscent. He happily tears through the tom's shoulders, but is thrown off before he can get a better look at his victim. He lands in the blood-thickened snow, staggering to his paws as the tom's narrow-eyed gaze tracks him down. He bounces back as the tom throws himself at him, throwing himself towards him. He lands squarely on the tom's back, but isn't able to weigh the large tom down. He clings to dear life as the tom tries to buck him off, the tom's yowls making Owlfoot coldly realize that his victim was calling for help. When he's no longer able to hold on, he bounces off to avoid being thrown off and possibly being knocked unconscious. He tries to strike at his victim, but is smacked away and staggers, fighting to stay on his paws. His struggle leads him to be pinned down easily by another PineClan cat, whose chuckles make Owlfoot's throat tighten with fear. He cauterwauls, trying to bring an ally to his aid, but he is silenced by his attacker whose claw rings around his throat. He also notes that the battle was far too loud for any cat to hear his weak cries. Owlfoot starts choking, unable to breathe due to his attacker's chokehold. As he starts to slip from consciousness, he realizes that this could be the day he joins StarClan. He desperately thinks about his mate and kits, knowing they still needed him and he couldn't die and abandon them. He begs StarClan to let him be there for his family, while his attacker sneers that StarClan has a place for him now. The hold is suddenly released, and Owlfoot starts coughing and gagging as he's finally able to start breathing again. He irritably ponders where the medicine cats are, his irritation giving way to fury. He catches a glimpse of something white, that isn't snow, and is bewildered by the sight. He notes that the she-cat he'd never wished to see again was right before him, fending off the tom-cat that had pinned him down in a chokehold. The PineClan cat strikes down Spiritwing, much to Owlfoot's obvious horror. Despite his instincts telling him not to, he finds himself throwing himself at the tom-cat with an enraged yowl. He knocks the tom-cat to the ground and digs his teeth into the tom-cat's neck, proudly wondering how the tom liked the tables being turned. Spiritwing's hoarse voice brings him back to reality, warning him not to kill and that a warrior didn't need to kill to win. The tom runs off, while Owlfoot stands there silently for a few heartbeats, chest heaving. Owlfoot looks back at Spiritwing, wondering why she'd bothered to save him. He asks her why, as she was aligned with them. Spiritwing emphasizes that she was aligned with them, and Owlfoot snaps that she betrayed them just like she had him and BrookClan. He demands to know whose side she's supposed to be on. She exclaims hoarsely that she didn't want to be involved, to which Owlfoot snaps, asking her why she'd thrown herself at the tom-cat if she didn't want anything to do with the fight. He mocks her slightly, telling her that she could've run off and been in her own happy little world, and that she shouldn't be here. His voice wanes, and it's noted that although he's angry with her betrayal, he can't deny the feelings of love he'd had for her. While it had waned after the betrayal, his love for her was still there, and it probably always would be. He notes that her betrayal had made his nights with her and all the love he gave seem meaningless to her. Spiritwing smiles weakly, telling him that for him, she'd give anything. Owlfoot's heart withers at the sight, knowing that his former mate had just given her life so he could continue living. So that he could continue to be there for his current mate and his kits. He shushes her, telling her not to waste her breath, though Spiritwing demands that she has to tell him something. Owlfoot stands at her side, hopeless, knowing he couldn't save her, but willing to listen to her. His old feelings were resurfacing, and becoming almost unbearable. He again tells her not to waste her breath and to rest, as StarClan would take good care of her. But she refuses to listen, Owlfoot wondering if the feelings Spiritwing had for him were gone now. She protests this but telling him that she still loves him, and that she was stupid and should've stayed with him when she had the chance to. The battle becomes background noise to Owlfoot, as he presses his nose into his fur and embraces the scent of her fur one last time. He angrily thinks that although he loved her, he loves Willowwind and his a family with her. He demands to know why she had to came back, but not aloud, keeping those thoughts to himself. Spiritwing then, with her last breath, tells Owlfoot that Roseivy's first litter of kits were actually their kits, and that she had given them to the clan. She pleads for Owlfoot to take care of their kits for her, to which Owlfoot hesitantly agrees. He reluctantly states that she'll be okay, though his mind is reeling as he tries to understand what was happening before him. She gives a hoarse purr, and strokes his muzzle with her tongue, before going completely limp. Owlfoot has to supress his growing need to wail in grief, his heart sinking further into his belly as he grasps her by her scruff and carries her body off to the siding. Hesitantly, he laps her nose, his feelings for her haunting him, though now they couldn't. All Owlfoot could feel now was a gut-wrenching guilt, and uses his newfound feelings of sorrow to drive himself back into the fray. Knowing that Spiritwing was engraved in his mind, and she would never leave. It's noted that Owlfoot could no longer hide how much the she-cat meant to him. When Cinderfall offers to round up the BrookClan cats after the chaos, Owlfoot rises and offers his help, whisking himself to the she-cat's side. The two then trot off to find the other warriors. Owlfoot later re-appears, still at Cinderfall's side, and tells Brookstar that they're ready to depart whenever he is. Brookstar gives his thanks, and both cats nod their heads respectfully. He is later seen jumping to Paintedwing's aid when she's seen tumbling up the ridge, aiding her. Owlfoot is later seen being tackle-hugged by his four surviving kits, while Willowwind also sweeps in to groom and embrace him. He is later seen dishing out orders after rounding up the cats for the morning patrol and two hunting parties. He is noted as telling all cats that had been injured in The Great Battle to stay in camp and rest. Some cats are seen thanking him for giving them a day of rest, while others wonder if Owlfoot simply doesn't trust them. It is noted that while he's giving out orders, he seems less energetic than usual. Once he's done, he trots off towards highrocks without a word. Cinderfall steps up to Brookstar, and asks if it's safe to assume that Owlfoot will be keeping his deputy position. Brookstar notes that Owlfoot had been a great deputy, and it had been nice having him to work alongside during the cold, leaf-bare moons. Brookstar states that he'll speak to Owlfoot about stepping down, to which Cinderfall seems slightly taken aback. Cinderfall then exclaims that despite the moons Brookstar had Owlfoot as a deputy, she doesn't understand why he still wants her back in the position. He had trained more apprentices, was older, wiser, and just seemed like a better deputy than Cinderfall could ever be. Owlfoot suddenly calls out to Brookstar, asking if they can speak in private. Brookstar, slightly taken aback, agrees reluctantly and the two go under highrocks to have their private share of words. Without the fear of prying eyes or prying ears overhearing them. Owlfoot states that while he knows it's probably a bad time, since they had just fought a large battle and lost lives, Owlfoot asks Brookstar if he can step down from his deputy position. He exclaims that he just needs to get away, and the battle opened his eyes. He realizes that he's very lucky to have Willowwind and his kits, and that he wants to spend more time embracing them that deputy duties would only steal away from him. Brookstar understands, and Owlfoot steps down, becoming a former deputy of BrookClan. Later, during a clan meeting, Brookstar nods to Owlfoot, announcing that Owlfoot had stepped down from his deputy position, and that since he had retired, Brookstar needed to appoint a new deputy. While Cinderfall steps up to stand alongside Brookstar, Owlfoot is seen watching with a smile on his face. (The New Era) New Moon (Coming soon!) Family & Relations Mother: Shadepoppy Father: Morselrush Mate(s): Spiritwing (Formerly), Willowwind Daughters: Lilyblossom, Sunleaf, Ebonygaze, Emberstripe Sons: Pinetooth, Foxjump, Dustflight, Furzepelt, Icewhisker, Sootpaw Education Mentor(s): N/A 'Mentored: 'Willowwind, Duskclaw